the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2018
23:58-48 what do you think of the name Matilda Gaertner? 23:58-57 For who?? 23:59-04 The murderous witch?? 23:59-08 for the witch 23:59-12 Alright 23:59-19 That sounds like a good name 23:59-57 What if I 23:59-57 "adopted" another character for the RP 00:00-32 Noice 00:01-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:01-41 Poor, poor . 00:01-41 I am sorry, but FANDOM messed beverything/b up. 00:02-38 I don't see anything wrong with it howeve r 00:02-39 they always do 00:02-46 Well 00:02-48 they probably wont fix it 00:02-49 :O 00:02-51 I got an answer alright 00:03-01 They're already looking into it! 00:03-05 Stop, MoH! 00:03-08 PM it to me 00:03-17 MoH is unloading on FANDOM 00:03-18 FANDOM will fix it. I'm sure of it. 00:03-27 Or Wikia as I call them. 00:04-04 With the removal of FANDOM powered by Wikia, Wikia is dead. 00:04-04 Just move on from Wikia. 00:04-09 FANDOM are the buzzfeed type guys 00:04-09 While Wikia are the people who do stuff on Wikia 00:04-13 Alright 00:04-33 Mess 00:04-38 I sent it to you 00:04-56 Send it to me too. 00:05-02 Just move on from FANDOM, Fanatic 00:05-45 okay 00:07-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:08-09 So tell me, 00:08-14 Who here knows anything about anime? 00:08-28 Or actually manga? 00:08-37 Most anyone here knows about anime and manga 00:08-38 Nobody 00:08-49 Has anyone ever heard of the Battle Angel manga series? 00:08-55 I don't know that much about it. 00:09-11 Though I have watched the first season of Battle B-Daman. 00:09-15 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 00:09-19 Hey Chey 00:09-23 Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy One day i got bored and swore to NEVER roleplay again and from this day on I have never roleplayed 00:09-25 I assume it is similar to TDL, Q? 00:09-26 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_of_Heaven/Sandbox#Grace%20Ainsley this is what i have so far since its not my character i'm going off what yu've been telling me @Steven 00:09-35 lies South 00:09-42 You RPed in the NC RP, SF 00:10-15 Not the case as I do not know how to roleplay 00:10-21 nor create an OC, 00:10-22 Nope! 00:10-26 So I cannot create Messenger's thing. 00:10-28 Ypi 00:10-29 South we know the truth! 00:10-32 ^^^ 00:10-39 You're an admin on several rp wikis! 00:10-45 2 00:10-48 True. 00:10-57 he Rps in discord servers! 00:11-02 And fnaff stopped rping anyways, I remember when it had Fourm roleplays 00:11-07 And now that is thin air, Messenger 00:11-18 i saw the screenshots! 00:11-32 Those? That was from a random server I took 00:11-34 I sent those 00:11-36 Lmfao 00:11-45 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 00:11-47 they were clearly if yourself 00:11-54 thus the reason you blocked out your name 00:12-05 i assume they are from PS perhaps another server 00:12-08 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 00:12-29 Nah that was another random one 00:12-35 As i have explained I do not know how to roleplay. 00:12-40 For if I did I would have joined T.D.L. 00:12-41 If it wasn't you then why block out the names? (therp) 00:13-05 Prolly some PS members or two were in there 00:13-14 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 00:14-01 south you rped better then most people ik 00:14-09 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:14-10 I'm not convinced that it wasn't him. 00:14-16 ^ 00:14-24 46 notifs, smh. 00:14-47 Anyway way invite me to the DM wherever that is being discussed 00:14-48 Korra and Mess it seems your roles have been reversed :P 00:14-52 Or its prolly just logs 00:15-04 Ye its log probs 00:15-10 What is the meaning of this, Q? 00:15-13 What do you mean? 00:15-36 unviable @q 00:17-20 Mess is talking a lot and Korra isn't talking very much 00:17-34 Ah. 00:17-34 Rip. 00:17-45 (rofl) 00:17-52 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-01 Leave, Q. 00:18-01 Welcome, Princess Chey14. 00:18-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:18-16 Kor hi 00:18-17 wb Chey! o/ 00:18-20 Ah, right. 00:18-27 Anyway I have clearly explained that whatever exactions Seaside, Messenger, or Q have are false, as I am an inexperienced roleplayer who could NEVER be in the canon 00:18-31 Syde hi 00:18-35 Also, 00:18-38 Oh hi. 00:18-39 When did Seaside become a thing? 00:18-41 Like a week ago? 00:18-48 Yeah sure, South. 00:18-56 And Idk. 00:19-12 A few days ago 00:20-38 https://c.wikia.com/?diff=2536167 : o 00:21-10 Staff chat 00:21-16 Nope. 00:21-18 What about it? @ Korra. 00:21-19 Can't make me come! 00:21-23 huh 00:21-25 Why the weird link? :P 00:21-31 It's rare to see Jr Mime cleaning up the blogs on CC. @Syde 00:21-36 get ass there korra!!! *throws korra into staff chat* 00:21-41 He's not usually focused on cleanup. 00:21-41 "I will delete them all." 00:21-46 Guess what, Mess. 00:21-53 Guess what, M____. 00:21-55 did someone reply already or did i lag? 00:21-56 /me unaffected. 00:21-57 I see why Mime intimidates people 00:22-01 I replied. 00:22-03 True. 00:22-20 i'm refreshing discord it lagged 00:22-29 I assume Jr Mime is scary to some people? 00:22-36 There was NOTHING there. 00:23-01 Bullshit South 00:23-02 i was scared of him when i first met him 00:23-06 and tbh i still am smetimes 00:23-09 That be bullshit 00:23-12 Mess told me 00:23-12 sometime8 00:23-30 You are NOT an inexperienced roleplayer 00:23-38 You have been doing it for years 00:23-42 Wow, that must be some lag. 00:23-43 It is the case, my replies show it! 00:23-45 I know you left fandom for years 00:23-51 Steven, please don't be confrontational towards users. 00:23-52 I know why too 00:23-58 I AM NOT 00:24-00 Steven PM 00:24-05 mind the caps 00:24-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:24-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:24-18 Sure. 00:24-27 Yeah, it is best not to be confrontational. As there is no proof for such a thing, it is best to keep such a thing to PM. 00:24-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:24-51 i was gonna handle it in a way that didnt involve a kick but that works too 00:24-54 now Steven pm 00:24-59 That is it 00:25-04 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy 00:25-05 Anyway I left for the same reasons did the other three times 00:25-06 I'm done with this 00:25-08 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:25-09 Sure. 00:25-28 I leave 00:25-35 I QUIT 00:25-36 Farewell. 00:25-43 Farewell, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:25-45 o/ 00:25-49 See you! 00:25-56 Farewell, Steve 00:25-58 bye bye 00:26-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:26-12 Bye Steven! o/ 00:26-59 I give it an hour. 00:27-01 Maybe less. 00:27-04 Give what? 00:27-14 ^ 00:27-15 It is obvious, Seaside 00:27-19 Before he comes back? 00:27-22 Oh. 00:27-22 Hey you guys 00:27-23 Ye. 00:27-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:27-27 Hey, Chey. 00:27-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:27-34 Welcome, Chey 00:27-39 Look, 00:27-46 Wtf did we called to Staff chat for! 00:27-49 Nothing. 00:27-50 There is legit nothing there! 00:27-56 Not sure. 00:27-59 (crying) 00:28-00 I'm still waiting. 00:28-08 ;( 00:28-19 Kor really 00:28-29 K** really 00:28-41 I did nothing, however. 00:28-42 South 00:28-47 http://prntscr.com/k4yvke 00:29-30 Come, let us see how SNSD looks with this new header. 00:31-00 Looks the same as it always been. 00:31-02 There is no difference. 00:31-02 Lmfao. 00:31-11 I'm still trying to fix that button. 00:31-35 http://prntscr.com/k4ywa8 Lol. 00:32-30 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 00:32-58 It is yelling "Start a chat!!!" 00:33-15 Okay, ew. 00:33-15 My fast delete buttons and the "edit" button look ugly af now. 00:33-22 Don't fix what's not broken. 00:33-28 True 00:33-46 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 00:33-52 wb Chey! o/ 00:34-19 Syde 00:34-37 Yeah? 00:34-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:34-49 What is this huge thing that says "Recent wiki activity" on the wikis 00:35-03 I'm back, sorry for being so hasty 00:35-07 Hey syde 00:35-12 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:35-12 It is alright, wb. 00:35-13 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:35-16 Alright 00:35-18 That's a bug, Hart. Staff is aware of it. 00:35-31 I was just angry about the whole thing with South 00:35-41 Wikia staff MUST fix it 00:36-05 I understand, Steven. 00:36-24 Alright 00:36-38 It's just that you say one thing and Mess says a completely different thing 00:37-05 I know. 00:37-15 Messenger of Heaven probably has something from some Propaganda site or something. 00:37-26 True, SF 00:37-50 I see 00:37-54 Then again 00:38-16 She told me not to tell anyone what she told me 00:38-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:38-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:38-30 I see MoH leaked information about SF. 00:38-35 Yeah 00:38-41 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 00:38-44 She told me about the accusation on a fnaf wiki 00:39-06 That story was told by Freezy when he first came in here. 00:39-11 He was quickly exiled however. 00:39-14 And she told me other users and the whole wiki were quick to bash him 00:39-19 Oh, okay then 00:39-20 I told it numerous times myself anyway. 00:39-22 Lmfao. 00:39-26 This is well known information. 00:39-33 Really? 00:39-49 Yep 00:39-59 But the truth still is I do not know how to RP and I have never done so in my life 00:40-59 Y'all, 00:41-06 the new global nav actually looks good on SNSD> 00:41-10 *. 00:41-12 Alright 00:41-14 What 00:43-56 Bob 00:44-05 Has your internet gotten any better? 00:46-30 I guess so 00:47-01 Let us check FB. 00:47-15 How you doing, FB? 00:47-35 He's running still. 00:47-35 Good, good. 00:47-41 *It 00:47-52 Why the hell did we ever start adding gender pronouns to bots! 00:48-53 Because why not! 00:49-43 People add gender pronouns to b countries /b for some reason so why not bots you know what im sayin 00:53-21 Korra did you get my PM? 00:54-14 I'll check now. 00:54-42 Alright 00:55-01 Bob 00:55-06 Is that wiki ready? 00:56-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:58-39 SSBS must return so this can be answered in PM 01:00-19 he!! 01:01-43 he!! 01:02-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:02-42 The hell? 01:02-46 There are so many bugs from this update. 01:03-18 Like what? 01:03-43 Look at what TyA posted on Slack. 01:03-43 I noticed that earlier. 01:04-52 What did he post? 01:05-20 There's a certain song I'd like to listen to 01:05-25 But I can't recall the name of it 01:05-31 I know it's from the 70s or 80s 01:05-36 It was a gif of the "Join the chat' module: 01:05-36 As he scrolled over the users that were visible in chat, it displayed them as all have the same name. 01:05-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:05-39 And it's possibly by Michael Jackson or something similar 01:05-40 And interestin' 01:05-56 It also has kind of a smooth feeling to it 01:06-48 http://prntscr.com/k4z4s2 (facepalm) 01:08-06 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:08-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:08-33 Hey Q, Q, Q, Q, Q, and Q. 01:09-50 What? 01:10-09 According to RWA, the people in chat are all named Qstlijku. 01:10-21 Oh yes, that's a bug. 01:10-21 01:10-27 As I said, FANDOM messed up beverything. 01:10-37 We must get it fixed. 01:10-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:10-53 Rappy PM 01:10-53 Known and already ticketed. 01:11-00 wb South! o/ 01:11-12 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:12-10 Thanks c.s! 01:13-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:14-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:17-24 Well, C.S.65 01:17-47 @South 01:20-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:20-44 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/466114117460164608/unknown.png 01:20-44 Mime sent me this yesterday. 01:22-26 lol. 01:22-36 Is FanaticBot working? Just wondered. 01:22-44 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:22-53 Indeed. 01:25-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:26-06 wb Mess! o/ 01:26-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:26-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:26-57 Hm 01:27-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:28-03 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:28-18 Hey Falco (batman) 01:28-31 Hey Falco! o/ 01:28-34 Hey (Robin) 01:29-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:29-37 I'm back 01:29-50 What went down when I left?? 01:30-34 Hey Steven! o/ 01:30-57 Anything interesting happen while I left?? 01:35-52 wb Bobby Hart! o/ 01:38-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:38-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:38-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:38-58 looks like Sunny @Korra the bird 01:40-28 Tell me, 01:40-37 WHo is Korra the bird? 01:40-48 lol 01:41-05 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/466114117460164608/unknown.png 01:41-06 this 01:41-12 Mess 01:41-16 Messenger 01:41-20 what 01:41-40 How goes editing Grace?? 01:41-47 -.- 01:42-05 I got the bug 01:42-11 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:42-14 I'm using fandom on my mobile 01:42-32 ??,? 01:42-32 not to be rude Steven i offered to help with Grace and i edit her when i have free time but bugging me about it everytime you see me in chat is somewhat annoying 01:42-44 Sorry 01:43-00 I just want to check mate 01:43-43 i know 01:43-47 and i'm glad to help 01:43-55 Alright 01:43-57 but rome wasnt built in a day 01:44-09 Yeah, true 01:46-56 But it has been a couple days since you last edited her 01:47-17 i edited her earlier? 01:47-46 Oh, I didnt see it 01:47-50 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:47-53 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_of_Heaven/Sandbox#Grace%20Ainsley 01:47-58 Oh, thank 01:48-36 Sounds good 01:49-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:49-17 Rome was built in 870 years 01:51-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:51-23 It looks good mate 01:51-36 Oh shit 01:51-39 Bob 01:51-49 Has new wiki come get man?? 01:52-17 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-34 Nope 01:52-34 We still have to agree and what it would be about in PM 01:53-11 PM me then 01:53-36 Wait, I got it 01:53-57 wb Bobby Hart, Steven, and Chey! o/ 01:55-17 Wazzup 01:56-19 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-22 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:56-41 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:56-49 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:58-17 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 01:59-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:59-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:59-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:59-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:59-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:00-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:01-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:01-29 I'm back 02:07-24 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:09-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:09-33 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:09-36 Okay 02:09-49 wb Steven! o/ 02:10-02 wb 02:10-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:14-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:14-41 I assume SSBS saw PM 02:14-46 Wazzup 02:14-48 Yeah I did 02:14-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-11 wb South! o/ 02:15-13 I did not notice CMF was here 02:15-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:15-35 The concept sounds good 02:15-47 Is it alright if I add something to the beasts?? 02:16-09 sure 02:16-11 brb 02:16-14 Alright 02:16-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:16-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:16-29 I have an idea as to how the beasts reproduce 02:16-45 Okay 02:17-26 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:17-35 wb Chase! o/ 02:18-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:18-26 Long n' lowboye 02:18-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-36 Gtg, nighy 02:20-40 *night* 02:21-31 farewell 02:21-34 o/ 02:21-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:23-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:23-07 Welp. 02:23-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-39 Has anyone ever heard of a face claim? 02:28-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:28-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:28-49 Not sure. 02:28-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:29-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:29-49 https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Face%20claim 02:30-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:30-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:30-30 Welcome, 02:30-32 JMcbean. 02:30-41 The winnder of a 2006 beauty pageant became a faceclaim. 02:30-51 Her name is Tiffany Withrow. 02:31-09 And her image has been used as a faceclaim, indeed. 02:31-16 Beauty pageant, eh? 02:31-16 Let's check this out. 02:31-23 Notably for a fiction character known as Clarity Springs/ The Glitch. 02:31-34 By a wattpad user 02:31-39 Named Sparkle123tt 02:31-43 Who is also on Discord 02:35-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:40-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:40-23 wb South! o/ 02:40-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:42-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:43-50 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:44-19 Seems I left Nekopara again. 02:44-23 The meme is dead. 02:45-35 Memes are only dead after a universal vote, of course. 02:45-38 Thanks Seaside. 02:51-08 Crap. 02:51-15 Discord is lagging now. 02:51-28 Welp. 02:51-43 Good. 02:51-48 Almost rime for Aii to come and the stupid thing lags. 02:51-51 *time 02:51-53 So tired of the stupid crap. 02:53-13 I would be if it were me too. 02:53-39 Just use Discordn't\ 02:55-34 It's working now! 03:02-19 Chase McFly headed into ESB! 03:13-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:15-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:15-19 wb Mess! o/ 03:15-39 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 03:17-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:17-18 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:17-46 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:19-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:19-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:20-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:20-57 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:21-19 I headed into TDL chat 03:21-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:29-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:29-29 wb Bobby and South! o/ 03:29-31 And Q! O/ 03:29-41 o/ 03:30-12 Can someone delete this thread? 03:30-13 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7406 03:30-39 (yes) 03:30-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:31-09 Thanks 03:31-12 Now I"m heading out 03:31-22 *I'm 03:31-24 Np. 03:31-24 \o 03:31-29 \o 03:31-58 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:32-58 Welp. 03:47-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:47-51 Here we are. 03:48-04 I just cannot wait for Episode 4 to continue with the experienced roleplayerld. 03:48-21 Me too. 03:49-24 wb South! o/ 03:49-49 I'm sorry to not be in it. But oh well. 03:53-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:55-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:56-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:03-50 There. 04:04-33 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 04:04-43 where 04:05-09 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:05-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:06-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:07-01 wb Korra! o/ 04:10-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:10-36 Hi. 04:12-01 Jack! O/ 04:12-04 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 04:12-17 You can check your DM now, Korra. I have posted something. 04:12-25 Ohhh Jack 04:12-48 i was wondering if i could be your understudy for Savannaha 04:12-55 Sure. 04:13-34 Korra what thingys do we do for that? 04:14-13 No idea. 04:14-13 The big proposal Chase proposed never went through as he didn't follow up on it. 04:15-26 oh well south is freezy's i'm Jack's lol 04:15-45 No, I don't own you. :P 04:16-54 did i say owned no so shush 04:17-01 (silly) 04:17-30 lol. 04:17-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:17-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:17-58 (silly)